You Don't Notice What I Do
by The Fangs of a Girl
Summary: Ellie constantly watches him. CRELLIE
1. My Own Worst Enemy

_I imagine you sleeping._

Ellie Nash was lying in her bed, trying to sleep, but when she closed her eyes, a little teeny image popped into her head. It was Craig. She turned on her side, staring at the wall, whispering to herself, "Get out of my head, Craig Manning!" over and over again. But the thing that really made her fall asleep was imagining him… asleep. Like an angel with Chucks and a guitar.


	2. All My Time

_I watch you click your teeth and cock your head._

The next day, she was sitting in class, watching him- Craig. She had no idea what her obsession with him was. He looked bored. Like… _really_ bored. So he started to click his teeth, making a quiet little racket in his head. It was hollow, like a hole. When Mr. Armstrong asked a question, he sat there, his head cocked to the right, thinking intently, but Heather Sinclair raised her hand before him. Ellie secretly cursed her out in her head. _Fuckin' Heather. _


	3. Saint Anger

_I see you try- feebly- to ease that crick in your neck._

This time, in history, Craig's idly massaging his neck, and Ellie watched intently. His hand moved from the left, to the right, to the left… and back again, then slid down lower, pressing against the side of his neck, then running back and forth along the rest of his neck.


	4. Jailhouse

_I watch you pick at your guitar, idly thinking of a song._

After school, Ellie and Craig in the garage, he was strumming on his guitar, thinking, what he was thinking about, Ellie wasn't quite sure. But she loved watching him anyway. He cracked his knuckles and smiled, then started playing again.

"Working on a song?" Ellie asked him. He nodded and started to hum the vocals.


	5. A Rush of Blood to the Head

_I pretend to trace the edge of your face. _

"I wish that I could touch you, Craig. I wish it was possible for me to just, take my fingers, feel your stubble, stroke your eyelashes, run my fingers along your lips, find your jaw line and trace the entire thing. I love your face." Ellie whispered into her tape recorder. She turned it off and sighed.

"I'm so stupid."


	6. The Sacrament

_I feel your warmth escaping from my body to yours when we drum. _

Ellie loves drum practice. She feels Craig moving up and down against her, and he's so damn warm. But then she begins to sweat, and she hates that feeling. When the drumsticks are put down, finally, she noticed that Craig was sweating too.

"I put on too much cologne!" Craig laughed and Ellie shook her head.

"It's barely noticeable, Craig."


	7. Kiss the Devil

_I watch your tongue move up and down when you talk._

There are certain words that Ellie loves, and only because of the way Craig says them. Like hotel. Or high. His tongue always finds a way to come back to the roof of his mouth, or rest on his bottom lip. It's amazing, the words just roll off his lips.


	8. So Much to Say

_I watch you fall asleep in class, trying to pay attention._

His head was slowly nodding, about to fall asleep, and in the middle of math. But it was cute, how he tried so hard to wake himself up. Ellie dropped her pen in the middle of playing with it, making a loud clatter. Craig jolted up, raising his hand.

"Yes, Craig?" Mr. Armstrong asked.

"Um… bathroom…" he asked tiredly. Armstrong nodded, "Get the pass."


	9. All Hail the Heartbreaker

_I notice everything about you- from your hair falling into your face, colliding with your eyelashes, making them even longer, _

"You have really long eyelashes, Manning." Ellie smiled at him.

"Why thank you for noticing!" Craig laughed, "Now drum!" He was being teacher-Craig. _A pain in the ass, but a cute one_, Ellie thought to herself, and then continued drumming to Craig's beat boxing. He may have been beat boxing, but he was serious about it, measuring with his foot, shaking his head every once in a while, correcting her.

"You should be a teacher." Ellie said over the beat of the drumming. Craig shook his head.

"Shut up and play!" He shook his head again and Ellie continued to drum.


End file.
